Dragon Heart
by arissachin
Summary: gimana kehidupan Seorang Draco dan Hermione di tahun ke tujuhnya ? apalagi mereka sama sama menjabat sebagai ketua murid , yang otomatis membuat mereka tinggal se asrama, Draco MalfoyPangeran Slytherin , dan Hermione Granger putri griffindor. RnR please ?


**CHAPTER 1 -**

"Ck, seorang mudblood sepertimu menerima sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang kapten quiditch, dan kau menolaknya ? hah ! seharusnya kau bersyukur, setidaknya ada orang yang menyukaimu mudblood , padahal kau sehina itu , lagi pula si smith itu tak terlalu buruk." Ujar Draco Malfoy sembari menyandarkan diri di tembok.

"Bukan urusanmu Ferret! " ujarku dengan menekankan dalam kata Ferret.

"Terserah engkau Granger." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Oh Tuhanku! untuk apa kau menciptakan makhluk menyebalkan itu! arght! Tahun ini aku Hermione Jane Granger, menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, namun kebahagiaan ini langsung sirna begitu mengetahui Draco Malfoy, yaah! orang itu! menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Putra, dan itu mengakhiri kebahagiaanku, karna itu juga berati aku harus berbagi asrama dengannya.

Well, itu sedikit terobati karna, aku amat senang dengan asrama ketua murid, kurasa asrama ini amatlah luar biasa! bagaimana tidak, asrama ini memiliki pemandangan terbaik di Hogwarts karna berada di menara tertinggi, memiliki kamar mandi yang indah di lengkapi dengan jacuzzi, ruang rekreasi yang amat luar biasa, terlebih lagi, asrama ini memiliki pantry sendiri. Hah! itu cukup membuatku cukup senang, lagipula malfoy jarang berada disini, ia lebih senang berada di asramanya sendiri slytherin. Dengan teman – temannya yang brengsek, dan gadis – gadis yang dengan setia menemaninya.

Saat aku masuk di ruang rekreasi Griffindor Harry, dan Ginny langsung menatapku.

"Mione, kau menolak Tom?" Tanya Harry dengan nada heran.

"Yaap. Aku menolaknya."

"Tapi.. Mengapa? kupikir kau menyukainya? Pintar, baik, sopan, tampan, dan ia adalah kapten quiditch. Apa yang kurang?" ujar Ginny menyela Harry.

"Aku tak menyukainya?"sahutku sekenanya.

"Kau ini.." Ujar Ginny

"Sudahlah, hey. Tumben Ron tidak ada."

"Sebentar lagi juga ia datang." Ujar Harry.

"Memangnya ia kemana? "

"Entahlah, ia sedikit aneh belakangan ini."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke asramaku saja, bye Ginny, Harry."

"Bye Hermione." Ujar mereka berbarengan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku sedikit kesuliatan membawa buku yg , well , cukup banyak.

BRUUK ! dan aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf." Ujarnya , saat aku mendongkak melihat siapakah itu, aku menatapnya heran.

"Kate ? sedang apa kau disini ? apa kau tau, bahwa kau telah melanggar jam malam ? "

"Eh , Hermione . Maaf , aku habis dari kelas mengambil , err… mhm, buku. ya buku! bukuku tertinggal tadi, aku kesana mencarinya."

"Buku? tapi kau tak membawa buku – dan astaga kate! kau menangis?"

"Tak apa, ooh iya, aku lupa , tadi aku di panggil Prof. McGonagall, permisi Hermione. "

"Ooh, iya."

_Kenapa sih dengan gadis itu? sepertinya ia habis menangis, sudahlah. Lagi pula aku sudah mengantuk,_

"Kata sandi?" Ujar lukisan Pria Bangsawan.

"Err. Naga air?"

Lalu lukisan itu mengayun terbuka, lalu setelah itu, aku mencuci muka, dan langsung tertidur.

* * *

" Draco, kau tahu, Granger ternyata sangat cantik." Ujar Blaise.

"Hah, bisakah engkau tak menggangguku? tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang makan?" ujar draco dengan nada dingin.

"Oops. sorry mate." Ujar blaise sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan ocehannya bersama crabbe.

Apa sih hebatnya Granger si darah lumpur Granger itu? Well, aku sadar, banyak lelaki yang tertarik dengan mudblood kotor itu, terutama sejak acara Yule Ball pada tahun ke empat, setelah si botak Krum mengajaknya, seketika banyak lelaki yang mulai membuka mata, dan berfikir bahwa si mudblood itu, termasuk kedalam gadis yang di perhitungkan. Jangan salah, banyak anak slytherin yang berkata seperti itu, jangan salah, anak anak slytherin amat piawai memilih kualitas seorang gadis.

"Draco baby."suara cempreng Pansy Parkinson.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau–"

"Minggir, aku mau tidur."

Pansy hanya bisa terdiam–ia tahu percuma saja ia bicara, toh permintaanya juga tak'an di gubris oleh pangeran slytherin ini.

Draco teringat kembali perkataan blaise '_Draco, kau tahu, Granger ternyata sangat cantik_' perkataan ini membuat perutnya melilit, blaah! apakah Blaise buta? gadis kutu buku itu dikatakan cantik. Hey ! Putri Griffindor itu, tak lebih dari seorang mudblood bagiku.

"Maaf Hermione, aku tak sengaja." Aku mendengar suara seseorang, Zabini? aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

"Tak apa Blaise. aku ada urusan dengan, Malfoy. Permisi." Ujar Hermione sembari tersenyum. Air mukanya langsung berubah begitu melihat, aku?

"Yaah Malfoy! Nanti malam kita di panggil Prof. Dumbledore," ujarnya menghampiriku.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan si tua bangka?"

"Berkata sopanlah sedikit Malfoy."

"Yaa, terserah, ada apa?"

"Entahlah Malfoy" Ujarnya sembari berlalu.

To Be Continue

* * *

**(a/n) **: fanfic dramionee saya ;D ,maaf klo ada yang salaah :p maklum author baru ;) ooh iya, Tom Smith cuman karakter karangan saya gada sangkut pautnya sama HP , read and review please ? :D thank's ;)


End file.
